Talk:Last of the Breed
Requirement is wrong. It's the quest after Centaur concerns. --Karlos 07:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) Bugged? I just completed Centaur Concerns and I am not being offered this quest.Taeliesyn 01:22, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Same for me today. Other requirements? Mike Arms 13:58, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Perhaps beating the Gate of Desolation? In the quest text it states, "We cannot tolerate the noxious air there, but you can." Meaning you probably have to have unlocked the wurms. --Macros† (talk/ ) 14:28, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::: Got it only after Battle of Turai's Procession.. can some one confirm?image:Corsaire_Signature.gif Corsaire 08:12, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::: Nope - I just finished it, and I have Battle of Turai's Procession still incomplete. - Lord Ehzed 08:17, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::: Thanx for this info.. :) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 08:57, 4 January 2007 (CST) Requirements Can someone confirm the requirements? I finished Crossing the Desolation and I've done Centaur Concerns a long time ago. But this quest was not offered. I'll go do Gate of Desolation soon and then check again. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:16, 18 January 2007 (CST) :I just completed Gate of Desolation and this quest became available when it wasn't before. I updated the Requirements. Tusks taken I removed the note that stated "Mirza will take ''all Giant Tusks you have in your inventory, so make sure you don't have more than 3 when completing this quest''" because two anons had posted: *Curiously, Mirza took NONE of my four Giant Tusks, but still gave me the reward. 10th Feb 2007 *Mirza took 6 of my 8 Giant Tusks. Until this can be clarified / confirmed, I think we should keep this in the talk page for now. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:22, 12 February 2007 (CST) :I collected three, then turned them in. I got the reward and still have three tusks. Lonely Monk 09:53, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Ditto - no tusks taken, but got reward anyway. Shinmawa 19:49, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::20 tusks on me, 6 taken. Phool 18:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I had 3 before I completed the quest and still had 3 after Vezz 01:13, 6 March 2007 (EST) Mirza is still not taking the Tusks. Just used 3 Giant Tusks to complete the quest 5 times across 5 different characters, and I STILL have the Tusks in my inventory. - Zaxares. 21:45, 10 March 2007 (+10 GMT) Same for me.. get the reward but all tusks remains in my inventory.. same for a guildmate that gave me one tusk.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 16:08, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Also did not lose any tusks from inventory when I accepted reward. -Keydet96 Did it with my paragon, had 4 tusks in inventory, 0 were taken, he got reward. Just now did it with my ranger, using 3 of the same 4 tusks, 0 tusks taken again, got my reward again. Very convenient I must say. DKS01 08:37, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Another vote on the "Mirza takes nothing" petition. --Ckal Ktak 06:00, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :I approached Mirza with 6 tusks in the inventory. When I checked again, there were none. He took them all earlier this month. --Istabraq 19:58, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :He didn't take mine either, I think I had 4 --Blue.rellik 06:10, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Completed with 3 tusks, Mirza took none --76.27.97.159 22:44, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Had 9 tusks, Mirza took 6 --24.179.151.252 10:14, 5 August 2007 (CDT) 3 Tusks, Mirza took none. Will upload Screenshot to prove it in a sec...Also, as a side note, if you get to the "Accept Reward" button, drop the Tusks, and hit it, you don't get nothing. This means you can't do a bug/exploit like you can for quests like Raze the Roost. Finally ANet gets something right... >.> (T/ ) 22:41, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :You mean Raze the Roost? --Kale Ironfist 22:42, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::This is why Trivia is a bad thing. Soz. (T/ ) 23:06, 21 August 2007 (CDT) There, proofage. Had 3 Tusks before accepting reward, and three after. None taken by Mirza, and thank him kindly. Damn low drop rates... >.> (T/ ) 23:22, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, ignore all the claims above that it's buggy and not to bring more than three tusks to Mirza. Clearly, the extra tusks are being eaten by the white bunny while no ones looking. --24.179.151.252 23:11, 30 August 2007 (CDT) After spending many weeks trying to farm those tusks and only getting one, I managed to get the last two after I stopped farming. Then almost immediately, while mapping out the desolation, I ended up getting another six in quick succession. Since I couldn't find a way to separate them I took them all with me to Mirza.... and he nabbed six of the tusks, same as every other person who has brought him six or more. This does seem like a very consistant bug and should probably be reported to A-Net. ~ SotiCoto 87.194.75.37 23:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I hate how when you stop looking for something you get a ton of them. Anyway, yeah, report it. Also, to Entropy: You dyed your bags green? --Gimmethegepgun 00:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) well he takes the tusks now I realize that the last post was quite a while ago but he does now take the tusks. :( I was so hoping to not have to farm the stupid things again and reusing them to complete the quest on other characters Em Jae 23:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it was in the update notes. (T/ ) 23:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :: *sigh I only recently started to read them and not everytime at that... lol Guess I should start Em Jae 02:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC)